Face to Face (Ciel and Xenomorph Zero)
Agro took Ciel to the castle of the xenomorph, which still dark and forbidding. "What is this place.'" asked Ciel as she examined the place. Agro seems a bit nervous, so she dismounted him and haeded towards the door. As she walked towards the castle, she saw something that made her heart freeze: Bentley's hat on the ground. Fearing the worst, she rushed inside. ---- Meanwhile, Clank was in the process of scolding Fone Bone. "You just had to do it!" Clank snapped. "You just let him come him and sit in the master's chair, drink tea, and what-not." "I was just trying to help him." said Fone Bone. At the main hall, Ciel came through the doors. She began to look for her father, hoping he was alright. In the kitchen, Dawn was in the process of washing dishes when Tails suddenly ran in. "Dawn!" he cried excitedly. "Guess what? I saw a new girl here!" Dawn turned and crossed her arms. "Now Tails, It's not good making up crazy stories all the sudden like that." "But Dawn, I really did!" he whined. "That's enough now." she said and continued washing. At that moment, a fairy named Ribbon flew in. "Dawn!" she squealed. "I just saw a new girl here." "Told ya!" Tails smiled. Meanwhile, Clank was still yelling at Fone. "You dim-witted, short-sighted, foolish-" he was cut of by a voice. "Father, where are you?" Ciel called out as she searched. Fone and Clank looked up to see Ciel crossing the hallway. As she entered another door, Fone turned to Clank. "Did you just see that?" he gasped. "It was a girl!" "I can see that." Clank growled. Fone had a big grin on his face. "You see? She's the one who will break the spell on the master." He ran off to follow her. "W-wait!" Clank cried and he followed. They resched the door she entered (which happened to be the prison tower) and slowly followed her. As she reached the top, Ciel thought she heard something. "Hello? Is anyone there ?" she called. "Ciel..." a weak voice replied, one that Ciel knew. "Father!" she cried as she grabbed a torch and rushed over to a cell, when Bentley was. He looke up. "How did you find me?" he asked as Ciel felt his hands. "Yours hands are cold." she gasped. "I hsve to take you home." "Ciel... please... leave..." begged Bentley. "I can't! Not without you!" she argued... before a black, scaly arm pulled her back, causing her to drop the torch in a puddle, bathing the place in darkness, except for a small skylight. "Who are you? Why are you here?" the xenomorph growled from the shadows. "RUN!" cried Bentley. But Ciel (nervously) stood her ground. "First, who are you?" she asked "I am Zero, the master of the castle. You have no right to be here!" the xenomorph (now known as Zero) growled. "I've come for my father." Ciel said simply. "Please let him go. He's sick!" Zero glared. "That's too bad. He should have not trespassed." "But he could die!" Ciel pleaded. "There's nothing you can do for him anymore" Zero responded as he started to walk away. Category:Fan Fiction